It is often necessary to transport a load having a length that is greater than the bed length of the truck. When transported the load will extend beyond the body of the vehicle and may fall out or become damaged during transport because of a lack of horizontal or lateral support. Truck bed extenders can be mounted on the back of the truck, to provide support for such items.